


The Beast of the Void

by Welsper



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Felicia shouldn't have gone to that party. But then she wouldn't have met her.





	The Beast of the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

“Oh no, no, no, no!”

Felicia was frantically slamming buttons in front of her, trying to turn this ship around. But while finding ways around Richards’ security system was really fun, trying to figure out the way he built his spaceships wasn’t a hobby she had wanted to take up anytime soon. The man was as much genius as madman.

But sometimes life had a way of deciding things for you, and Felicia guessed it was about time to her to get an impromptu license in spaceship piloting. Otherwise she would never get back to Earth. A pale blue dot, it had been called. Felicia could see now why. When she looked out of the window, the planet was becoming smaller and smaller.

She should have found some other party to rob, but rummaging around the Baxter Building was just so much _fun_, and so she had found herself wandering its corridors to uncover secrets. Secrets she could sell, secrets she could keep, _shiny_ secrets. 

But instead of valuables, all Felicia had found was a one way ticket from home and into the dark abyss of space when she took one wrong turn.

Worst party ever.

The shiny floor of the ship shook beneath her feet and Felicia nearly toppled over.

“What _now_?!”

A deep roar vibrated through the ship, an unsettling noise the likes of which Felicia had never heard. It terrified her. She almost didn’t want to look, but her eyes were drawn to the sound of cracking glass and gnashing teeth.

And there it was, clawing at the ship. Felicia could hear the sound of crushed metal, as the creature outside was trying to get in.

Bad luck to other people? Ha! With no one here, that bad luck must have finally turned on her.

Of all the things to find in space, it had to be a fucking  _dragon_ . 

Felicia turned and ran, ran through corridors and doors that opened with a soft hiss as the dragon tore the ship apart around her. This thing must have escape pods! Spaceships had those, right? There must be safety regulations!

The power cut out with the last stuttering gasps and Felicia stood in the darkness. If only Dr. Strange was here now. Felicia could do with the cat powers again. She narrowed her eyes, but she could scarcely see her own hand in front of her.

“Need a light?”

Felicia nearly jumped as a soft voice cut through her thoughts.

When she turned, she saw a woman standing before, a flame in her hand illuminating the darkness. The Scarlet Witch - sorceress and reality bender and _bad news_. Truly, seeing another human was better than bloodthirsty aliens and rampaging dragons, but a merlin of that class… Felicia’s every hair was on edge. But the truth was, Felicia needed someone powerful, and that was what the Scarlet Witch was.

Powerful. And dangerous.

And to make allies, to forge truces, that was something she could do. Use them now, cast them away later.

“You read my mind,” Felicia said and raised her arms.

Wanda looked bemused.

“Nothing left on Earth for you to steal?”

“The stars did look very shiny,” Felicia said with a low purr. “And I do so like shiny things.”

“Were you at the party?” The ship’s hull was creaking and the two women looked upwards towards the noise.

“Really wished I stayed in tonight. Put on some jammies, watch some shows, maybe even just rob a good old ATM,” Felicia said, frustration in her voice.

“Did you see it?”

“It’s a fucking dragon.”

Wanda groaned and Felicia had to laugh.

“What I wouldn’t give for boring drunken party stories right now.”

“You and me both, curls.”

The dragon burst through the ceiling and they both threw up their hands and went into fighting stance. Felicia had no idea if her claws would do any good against that scaled hide, but there was nothing left but try now.

And if she had to die, doing it with a beautiful woman by her side wasn’t so bad.

“Here it comes!”

The dragon rammed face first into a red, shimmering shield the Scarlet Witch had thrown up. It burst soon and Felicia jumped forward, wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist and brought them both out of the way of sharp claws coming down. The dragon roared in anger at its lost prey and turned its massive body towards them.

“Fuck,” Felicia cursed. She gathered the witch up into her arms and started running. The woman turned in her arms and threw spell after spell at the roaring beast as Felicia flew with her.

“Can’t you teleport us out of here?!” Felicia shouted as she ran, ran with no goal in mind. The ship was tearing apart and soon there would be nowhere left to run. They would die either from asphyxiation or from being torn apart by those teeth and claws.

“We’re too far from Earth for that,” Wanda shouted back from over her shoulder. “All those stars in space, and none are our lucky ones,” she muttered and Felicia perked up. Luck? She could do something about that. She came to a screeching halt on the floor.

“A last stand? That’s a hero thing, don’t you think?” Wanda asked with a chuckle as Felicia set her down.

“Hey. The hero gets the girl, right? So I am all for it,” Felicia said with a grin and Wanda had to laugh. Yeah, dying with her by her side wouldn’t be so bad at all.

But Felicia had no plans for dying yet.

“When I say, hit those beams with all you got!” Felicia said and pointed at a cluster of broken metal beams sticking out from the ceiling. Sparks flew from them.

“Come and get me, big boy!” And she ran towards the dragon and she was mad, but she was laughing, the thrill of the battle getting to her head.

If dragons had luck, she could steal it! She could steal anything! The lumbering beasts surged towards her and Felicia reached out. _Your luck is mine_.

And the dragon tripped.

“NOW!”

The ship groaned and ached as Wanda sent her magic bolts firing towards it. The loosened and tore and impaled the great beast. It quivered and roared and trembled and eventually, it was still.

“You did it!” Felicia laughed and grabbed Wanda by her hips and spun her around.

“We did it,” Wanda said, breathlessly. They looked at each other for a moment before their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss. They were all alone out there, and Felicia would not have it any other way. This one spoil she didn’t want to share.

But she knew better. Felicia broke the kiss and stepped back.

“You shouldn’t get too close to me. I’m bad luck. You saw it.”

Wanda simply smiled at her. And damn her heart, damn it to every hell this universe had – and there were a lot of those. She was beautiful when she smiled. Felicia knew better than to get close to merlins. Especially powerful ones like Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. Something like was out of her league! Starships and empires and magic and dragons.

The last of the power cut out and they were left in darkness. If it had been on Earth, Felicia would have used that cover to steal away. To run from those she stole from, from her feelings. But there was nowhere to run to but the cold vast emptiness of space.

Wanda’s quiet voice came through the darkness.

“I know a thing or two about luck. What is that, if not another word for probability?”

Wanda raised her hand and flowers started sprouting from her palm, marigold and edelweiss and roses and grass and all things that shouldn’t go together. Like her and Wanda. But they were there and they were beautiful.

“You and me, we influence reality in our own way. What’s to say we cannot meet in the middle?”

The flowers glowed in the darkness, the only light in this forsaken darkness. And when Felicia saw something shiny, she had to have it. And this one was just begging to be stolen.

“I’ve had my fair share of bad luck in life. And meeting you isn’t part of that,” Wanda said and Felicia could feel her heart beat faster at the warm tone of her voice. The voice that could split seas and mountains and tear reality apart. But there was no danger now, nothing to fear. Felicia reached out and took Wanda’s hand. The flowers dispersed into tiny lights that scattered into all directions and glowed ever brighter and brighter until the darkness was no more. Felicia watched in awe as steel and metal bent and repaired, and soon the ship looked as if it had never seen any fight at all.

Wanda chuckled.

“Black cats and witches do so go together, don’t they?”

Felicia blinked and then laughed, a guttural sound that shook her entire body.

“Yeah. Suppose you’re right.”

Felicia fancied herself a great thief, the best. There was nothing in the universe she couldn’t steal.

But perhaps this one time, someone else was the better burglar.

Let Wanda keep her heart then from where she had stolen it out of Felicia’s chest. It was in better hands there anyway.


End file.
